


Inne światy

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry jest syrenem, Louis & Zayn best friend, M/M, Niall syren, Prince Zayn, prompts, trochę jak mała syrenka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Zayn jest współczesnym, sarkastycznym księciem, a Harry żyję w zupełnie innym świecie.Mimo wszystko spotykają się i...





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn Malik - wnuczek następczyni tronu Hiszpanii, był tak znudzony swoim życiem, że zrobiłby cokolwiek, żeby chociaż odrobinę je urozmaicić. Zazdrościł swojemu przyjacielowi Louisowi, który był początkującym piłkarzem i studentem psychologii. On nienawidził wszystkiego, co związane było z monarchią, której niestety był częścią. Chociaż wciąż to jego babka dziedziczyła tron po Filipie VI, on z kolei był jej następcą, bo matka stanowczo odmówiła, skupiając się na swojej karierze reżyserki i producentki filmowej. Jeżeli miałby wybór to zdecydowanie wolałby iść w ślady rodzicielki. Niestety decyzja została podjęta zaraz po jego narodzinach i tak jakby nie mógł wtedy wyrazić swojego sprzeciwu.

\- Louis! - Mruknął do telefonu. - Proszę Cię, muszę się stąd wyrwać, chociaż na chwilę, bo wariuję. Ty masz wakacje, a ja aktualnie nie mam żadnych ważnych rodzinnych spotkań. Tydzień na Maui, proszę. Wiesz, że samego mnie nigdzie nie puszczą.

\- Zayn… wiesz, że jeszcze nie stać mnie na takie atrakcje. - Westchnął Tomlinson. - Poza tym twoja mama urwie mi jaja, jeśli znowu w jakiś sposób podpadniesz mediom.

\- Tam nikt mnie nie rozpozna, tylko w Europie Zachodniej i to nawet nie przez wszystkich jestem rozpoznawalny.

\- Brzmisz na zdesperowanego. - Zakpił Tommo.

\- Naprawdę tak jest… mówiłem ci już, że się do tego nie nadaję. Z artysty chcą zrobić króla i polityka. Nienawidzę tych gierek i układów, ani całej tej sztuczności. Wariuję tutaj.

\- Okay… ale tylko dlatego, że nie chcę być zmuszony do identyfikacji zwłok, kiedy wyskoczysz z tego wieżowca.

 

 

***

W tym samym czasie Harry zajmował się tym samym, co każdego, innego dnia swojego szczęśliwego życia. Odplątywał ryby z sieci rybackich, uważając, żeby samemu się nie złapać. Oczyszczał dno z zalegających śmieci i zastanawiał się, dlaczego ludzie tak robią. Obserwował ich świat z bezpiecznej odległości i wie, że na odpadki mają specjalne pojemniki. Nie rozumiał ich zachowania, bo co to za wysiłek przejść kilka metrów, zamiast wrzucać wszystko do morza?

Niall klął we wszystkich znanych sobie językach, kiedy musiał mu pomagać z niektórymi cięższymi przedmiotami i chociaż na ogół był tak samo zadowolonym z życia stworzeniem jak Hazz, to akurat to zajęcie napawało go oburzeniem, bo dlaczego on ma sprzątać po tych dwunożnych, egoistycznych istotach.

\- Dlaczego nie mogą śmiecić u siebie? - Jęknął po raz kolejny blondyn.

\- Teoretycznie to oni myślą, że wszędzie są u siebie…

\- Może ktoś powinien ich nauczyć, że tak nie jest. - Warknął mniejszy syren ze złością, wygrzebując spod piasku kolejną, szklaną butelkę, która w dodatku była nadtłuczona, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało niebieskookiego. Co się dziwić? Wiele syrenich dzieciaków uwielbiało bawić się piaskiem na ukrytych płyciznach i to mogło skończyć się naprawdę źle.

\- Ni… - Westchnął Harold

\- Tak wiem, wiem. Jesteś zafascynowany ludźmi i zaraz rzucisz mi tu tekst, że nie wszyscy są źli czy wredni. Jednak większość z nich nie szanuje niczego, a już w szczególności naszego domu. Mam ci przypomnieć, ile z naszych o mało nie skończyło w sieciach albo z roztrzaskanymi od silników motorówek płetwami, bo byli zbyt ciekawscy. Ja tam wole żyć z dala od nich, byleby pozostać całym.

 

***

Zayn i Louis przybyli na wyspę następnego dnia i po odebraniu klucza od pokoju oraz zostawieniu rzeczy, od razu wybrali się na plażę. Najpierw tylko w ciszy chodzili brzegiem, mocząc kostki w wodzie, a po znalezieniu niewielkiej knajpki usiedli przy jednym ze stolików w cieniu i zamówili coś z miejscowej kuchni oraz dzbanek wody z cytryną.

\- I jak? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Idealnie. - Westchnął Louis, przymykając oczy. - Ale nie wiem jak mam cię spłacić… - Malik uśmiechnął się na fatalny dobór słów przyjaciela i poruszył zabawnie brwiami.

\- Skoro o tym mowa.

\- Chyba słońce Ci szkodzi, księciuniu, bo nie ma takiej siły na świecie, która zmusiłaby mnie do przespania się z tobą.

\- Czuję się urażony. - Złapał się teatralnie za serce i grał dalej. - Jak możesz?

\- To byłoby jak pieprzenie się z bratem, a aż takim buntownikiem nie jestem. - Odparował Tomlinson.

\- Hm… coś w tym jest. - Malik wzruszył ramionami i przeniósł swoje spojrzenie w stronę oceanu. Obserwował go przez dłuższą chwilę, podziwiając przenikające się kolory i migoczącą w popołudniowym, mocnym słońcu wodę.

\- Halo, halo, ziemia do kosmity! - Louis pstryknął go lekko w nos.

\- Hej! - Jęknął. - Co znowu?

\- Nasze zamówienie przyszło, Zaynie. - Zaśmiał się starszy i wskazał na talerze z zupą. - Och, dziękuję.- Uśmiechną się w stronę uroczej kelnerki, a ta lekko się zarumieniła. Louis prychnął i kopnął mulata w kostkę, mocno. - Później… dzisiaj nawet się nie waż zostawiać mnie na pastwę miejscowych. - Sapnął szatyn, patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. - Doskonale wiesz, że zawsze mam pecha natknąć się na jakąś zdradzoną żonę, albo dzieciaka z kompleksem Edypa, Joakosty czy nienawidzącego samego siebie geja, przez co cały mój urlop szlag bierze, bo skupiam się na rozwiązaniu ich problemów!

\- Ewentualnie kończysz zakochany w lokalnym podrywaczu i nie chcesz ze mną wrócić do Londynu. - Mruknął smutno, bo doskonale pamiętał Roba, który rzucił Tommo tydzień później. Pół roku zajęło im doprowadzenie Louisa do formy sprzed tej niefortunnej znajomości.

\- No… ciesz się, że lecisz na laski. One częściej się zakochują i na koniec nie mówią Ci, że byłeś chwilową rozrywką.

\- Cóż przynajmniej większość z nich… znam i takie.

 

 

***

Hazz pływał na oddalonej od głównych skupisk ludzkich rafie i sprawdzał czy nic tam nie uległo zmianie ani zniszczeniu, ale na szczęście wszystko było tak, jak powinno. Woda tutaj była wyjątkowo przejrzysta i tylko dzięki zachodzącemu słońcu i kilku skałom, był niewidoczny z brzegu. Jednak jego wyostrzone zmysły wyłapały intruzów, ale zamiast uciekać, schował się wśród skał postanowił zaczekać, bo to mogła być niesamowita okazja do obserwowania ludzi z tak bliska. Zwłaszcza, że nie była to pijana grupka młodzieży, tylko dwóch, młodych mężczyzn. Gdyby byli syrenami to Harry mógłby dać im maksymalnie po dwadzieścia trzy lata.

\- Zi, to jest najgłupszy pomysł, na jaki wpadłeś. - Zawołał niższy.

\- Tommo, no weź! Czuję się jak idiota, jeżdżąc co roku na wakacje nad ocean, skoro nie umiem pływać…

\- Dlaczego nie zapiszesz się na kurs, albo nie wynajmiesz kogoś? - Szatyn wahał się, a Styles rozumiał, dlaczego, bo nawet najmłodszy syren wiedział, że ludzie nie mogą oddychać pod wodą tak jak oni.

\- Nie ufam im, odkąd przez jednego niemal nie utonąłem…

\- Och, a co będzie, jeśli mi też się nie uda? Pomyślałeś o tym?

\- Tu blisko brzegu jest jakiś metr głębokości… może trochę więcej. Nie utopisz mnie, spokojnie.

\- Ta… jasne.

\- Lou…

\- Okay, okay, ale jak się utopisz, to Cię zabiję, bo twoja mama pozbawi mnie zdolności reprodukcyjnych w bardzo bolesny sposób.

\- Jesteś gejem, stary i tak byś nikogo nie zapłodnił…

\- Invitro, surrogates, albo może w przyszłości facet też będzie mógł urodzić… kto to wie, drogi przyjacielu? - Zaśmiał się niższy.

\- Poza tym jak chcesz mnie niby ukatrupić, skoro wcześniej się utopię? Twoja logika jest powalająca… - Mulat przewrócił oczami.

\- Dobra, pływaj nie gadaj, Malik. - Szatyn pociągnął za sobą wyższego do wody, która sięgała im do tali. - Uczyłem siostry pływać, ale jesteś odrobinę wyższy.

 

Syren przez kolejną godzinę obserwował chłopaków z lekkim niepokojem, ale wbrew pozornej lekkomyślności, niższy naprawdę pilnował, żeby kumpel nie zniknął mu pod wodą. Raz nawet brunetowi udało się przepłynąć niewielki kawałek, a Harry aż zachłysnął się powietrzem na widok wręcz dziecięcej radości i dumy na twarzy nieznajomego.

\- Widziałeś, Tommo? - Zapytał pomiędzy jednym a drugim szczęśliwym chichotem.

\- Tak, jeszcze trochę, a uczeń przewyższy mistrza czy jakkolwiek to szło. - Harold patrzył uważnie jak ręka chłopaka ostrożnie otacza talię tego, który kiepsko pływa i ciągnie go w stronę płytszej wody. - Jednak koniec na dzisiaj Zayn, bo jestem wykończony.

\- Spoko i dzięki. - Mruknął brunet. - Spadamy stąd, bo mam jakieś przeczucie, że ktoś nas obserwuję…

\- A mówiłeś, że tutaj nikt cię nie rozpozna?

\- Może jakiś turysta z Anglii. – Westchnął zrezygnowanym głosem Zayn. - Albo po prostu moja paranoja. - Dodał po chwili namysłu.

 

Kolejnego dnia Hazz nie mógł się powstrzymać i również schował się między skałami, gdy się ściemniło, ale pech chciał, że Niall zauważył jego podekscytowanie i postanowił go śledzić. Gdy tego dnia dwójka nieznajomych wypłynęła na łódce nieco dalej, syren był przekonany, że to kiepski pomysł, szczególnie, że czasami miejscowi rybacy zastawiali tutaj sieci na skorupiaki i któryś mógłby niefortunnie się w nie zaplątać.

Lekcja szła sprawniej niż ostatnio, bo brunet imieniem Zayn już przyswoił podstawy i Harold mógł podziwiać zsynchronizowaną pracę mięśni znajdujących się pod połyskującą od wody ciemną skórą, którą w niektórych miejscach pokrywał czarny tusz. Byłby z niego piękny syren, pomyślał, chociaż jego towarzysz wcale brzydszy nie był, bo wesołe niebieskie oczy, podobne i jednocześnie całkiem inne niż te, Nialla oraz szeroki, szczery uśmiech przyciągały spojrzenie. Poza tym miał całkiem ładną sylwetkę i znacznie więcej tatuaży, niż jego przyjaciel. Jednak to brunet przyciągał syrena niczym blask latarni i nie mógł sobie odmówić obserwowania go z uwagą i lekkim uśmiechem błąkającym się mu na ustach.

\- A więc tutaj zniknąłeś? - Usłyszał szept tuż przy uchu i pisnął z przerażeniem, co zaalarmowało nieznajomych.

\- Słyszałeś? - Zapytał niższy.

\- Tak, ale to pewnie tylko ptaki, Lou.

\- No nie wiem… może powinniśmy wracać? - Szatyn był wyraźnie zaniepokojony, ale jego towarzysz zbył to machnięciem ręki.

 

Syren popatrzył groźnie na szczerzącego się przyjaciela. Kiedy usłyszał, że mężczyźni wrócili do przerwanej lekcji, wychylił się ostrożnie zza skały. Byli trochę dalej od swojej łódki i Harry zastanawiał się, czy Niall miał z tym coś wspólnego.

\- Czyś ty zwariował? - Sydney - Mogli mnie zauważyć…

\- Co ty nie powiesz, geniuszu? I tak mogą, a ja nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak ryzykujesz?

\- Uhm… No, bo wiesz, że ja no…

\- Lecisz na któregoś z nich?! - Zapytał o wiele za głośno, jednak na szczęście nieznajomi byli tak zajęci utrzymaniem bruneta na powierzchni wody, że nic nie usłyszeli.

\- Może… tylko patrzę, Ni. Wiem, że nie powinni mnie widzieć.

\- Nie o to chodzi, idioto. Wiesz jak kończą syreny zakochane w ludziach?

\- Opuszczają nasz świat.

\- Wiesz, co się dzieję z syrenem, którego uczucie jest nieodwzajemnione? - Uważnie spojrzał w oczy blondynowi i pokręcił przecząco głową, bo tego siostra mu już nie powiedziała. - Traci głos Harry, na zawsze, bądź dotąd, dopóki jego wybranka/wybranek nie poczują tego samego. Wiesz, jaka to męczarnia dla nas nie móc śpiewać… to jak fizyczny ból. Nie chcę tego dla ciebie.

\- Wiem, ale nie potrafię przestać… obiecuję, że się nie zakocham.

\- Rób jak chcesz Hazz, ale bądź ostrożny. - Niall pogłaskał go po splątanych lokach i zniknął pod wodą. Chwilę później przy łódce powstało zamieszanie, a on chyba wiedział, co było tego przyczyną.

\- Cholera, ten blond idiota musiał wpaść w sieci. - Mruknął do siebie po cichu i już miał płynąć na ratunek przyjacielowi, kiedy ten wytatuowany szatyn prawie siłą wrzucił swojego przyjaciela do łódki i kazał mu się nie wychylać. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale potem woda znów się wzburzyła i jakiś metr pod powierzchnią widać było poruszający się nerwowo ogon. Styles był świadkiem czegoś dziwnego, bo Louis, o ile dobrze zapamiętał imię, uśmiechnął się jakoś tak miło i zniknął pod wodą.

 

 

Niall wyrzucał sobie, że był tak durny i przez swoją nieuwagę skończył zaplątany w sieci i to tak blisko tamtych chłopaków. Liczył na to, że Harry zorientuje się, co jest nie tak i pomoże mu się uwolnić. Jednak po kilku minutach zamiast przyjaciela, zobaczył podpływającego do niego nieznajomego człowieka i powiedzieć, że był przerażony, to byłoby za mało. Zaczął się szarpać w sieci o wiele mocniej, ale to skutkowało tylko tym, że otarł rękę aż do krwi. Chłopak dotknął jego płetwy i spojrzał na niego, po chwili sięgając do wykręconej pod nienaturalnym kątem ręki. Potem obejrzał resztę sieci i wrócił spojrzeniem do przerażonych niebieskich oczu.

Louis wrócił na łódkę i szybko wyciągnął swój niezbędnik, w którym miał wszystko: otwieracz do konserw, wina i piwa, a także niewielki scyzoryk. Zanim Zayn zdążył chociażby wydusić z siebie słowo, szatyn zniknął z powrotem pod powierzchnią. Syren nadal szarpał się w sieci i ranił się przy tym jeszcze bardziej, co nie było dobre, bo krew w każdej chwili mogła zwabić rekiny. Louis pokazał na sieć i na nóż, mając nadzieję, że nieznajoma istota zrozumie na tyle, żeby pozostać w bezruchu. Sznur był na tyle gruby i mocny, że Tommo musiał kilka razy wynurzać się, by złapać powietrze, a kiedy kończył przecinać ostatni więżący blondyna węzeł, zauważył ruch po swojej prawej stronie.

Przyspieszył, a kiedy tylko udało mu się całkowicie pozbyć lin z ciała Syrena, został pociągnięty przez niego na płytszą wodę, gdzie rekin prawdopodobnie nie będzie już za nimi podążał. Szczególnie, że wpłynęli między skały i został siłą posadzony na jednej z nich.

\- I to mnie osądzasz o zbytnie spoufalanie się z ludźmi. - Usłyszał mocno rozbawiony, ochrypnięty głos. Spojrzał w lewo i zobaczył drugiego syrena z lokami sięgającymi połowy pleców i dołeczkami w policzkach.

\- Zamknij się, Hazz. - Odwarknął jego syren… zaraz wróć, jaki jego?! Popatrzył na blondyna uważniej i od razu dojrzał nadal kapiącą krew.

\- Uhm… twoje ręce nie wyglądają najlepiej. Musisz czymś zatamować krwawienie i chyba musisz przeczekać na powierzchni, dopóki się nie zagoją.

Dwójka spojrzała na niego jak na niezwykle ciekawy okaz… jednak on miał teraz to gdzieś, bo przecież tam sobie pływał rekin, a on zostawił przyjaciela na łódce.

\- Zayn! - Krzyknął i zaczął wdrapywać się na skałę. – Nie wychylaj się, w wodzie jest rekin! - Mulat spojrzał na niego, ale pokazał, że nie rozumie ani słowa. - Kurwa, kurwa… muszę się jakoś do niego dostać.

\- Nie ma mowy! - Warknął blondwłosy syren i zacisnął dłoń na przegubie ręki szatyna, a ten drugi zaśmiał się jakby z kpiną.

\- No to się porobiło… a mnie ostrzegałeś niecałe pół godziny temu. Kiedy ty w ogóle zdążyłeś…

\- Już Ci coś mówiłem, Harold. Zamknij się!

\- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać w rodzinnej kłótni, ale tam jest mój kumpel i bardzo nie chcę, żeby skończył jako obiad.

 

***

Ostatecznie to Harry popłynął po łódkę z Zaynem, ale nie było już żadnego zagrożenia, gdyż znudzony drapieżnik odpłynął dalej w głąb oceanu. Malik pisnął przerażony, kiedy poczuł jak przemieszcza się w kierunku skał, na których stał machający do niego zawzięcie Louis. Mulat niepewnie się na nie wspiął i dał się pociągnąć przyjacielowi na drugą stronę, a tam o mało nie dostał zawału na widok chłopaka z rybim ogonem.

\- To uroczy powód mojego zniknięcia pod wodą, a to Zayn. - Uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie Tomlinson.

\- Masz nieco przydługie imię. - Mruknął wyciągając w kierunku blondyna dłoń, a ten patrzył na nią jak na jadowitego pająka, albo piranię, jeśli już jesteśmy przy wodnych porównaniach. Jednak w końcu ostrożnie podał swoją i Malik od razu zauważył, że skóra jest przecięta w kilku miejscach.

\- Niall.  
\- Uh, hej? - Odchrząknął ktoś za nim i mulat automatycznie się obejrzał, zwieszając się na dobrą minutę, bo był pewny, że jeden człowiek-ryba to dużo, ale dwóch to już kompletnie się nie spodziewał.

\- To mój przyjaciel Harold. - Mruknął mniejszy syren.

\- brzmi królewsko… - Powiedział Louis, patrząc między rybimi chłopcami.

\- Tak właściwe to masz rację-

\- Harry.

\- Książę Harry… - dodał złośliwie blondyn - Ale nie próbuj tak mówić, bo się wścieka. Nie lubi tego, że jest jedynym dzieckiem obecnego króla i prawdopodobnie następcą tronu.

\- Tak? - Tommo uniósł brwi, patrząc wymownie na Zayna. - Jakbym to gdzieś już słyszał…

\- Wybacz, że się wtrącę, ale ja jestem zszokowany, przerażony i zdezorientowany. Bo właśnie, do kurwy, prowadzimy jak najbardziej realną rozmowę ze stworzeniami uważanymi za mityczne. - Chwila pauzy. - A ty reagujesz jakby to było całkiem normalne! - Louis zgromił go wzrokiem, kiedy nowi znajomi zmarkotnieli, a uśmiech Nialla całkiem znikł.

\- Jest normalne. - Warknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło… zły dobór słów, sorki. - Skinął w stronę syrenów. - Jednak nadal zastanawia mnie brak jakiegoś szoku u ciebie..

\- Uhm… bo widzisz Zayn. Mój ojczym jest taki jak oni, a moje siostry w połowie i z czasem po prostu do tego przywykłem…

\- Fajnie, że mówisz mi dopiero teraz, Louis…

\- Gdyby to chodziło o mnie, wiedziałbyś od początku, ale to nie była moja tajemnica, skarbie…

\- Skarbie? - Niall zazgrzytał zębami, a Harry omal nie spadł ze skał, przez to jak mocno zaczął się śmiać z przyjaciela.

\- Uhm… Lou, wydaję mi się, że twój chłopak źle reaguje, jeśli mówisz do kogoś innego słodkie słówka. - Malik po chwilowym szoku również dołączył do kpin i wyciągnął rękę do większego syrena. - Jestem Zayn.

\- Harry. - Odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Zamknąć się - Mruknęli razem Tommo i Niall, lekko się rumieniąc.

 

Louis uważnie przyjrzał się przyjacielowi pogrążonemu w rozmowie z Harrym i uśmiechnął się zadowolony z tego, co zobaczył. Potem wrócił spojrzeniem do rannego syrena i zmarszczył brwi, widząc jak kleiły mu się oczy i jak widocznie osłabiony był.

\- Chcesz spać? Na łódce mamy jakiś koc czy śpiwór… wiem, że nie możesz wrócić do wody dopóki rany chociaż wstępnie się nie zagoją.

\- Tak, ale jeśli wyschnę całkowicie, ogon zastąpią nogi.

\- Ale czasowo prawda? Dopóki znowu nie wskoczysz do oceanu?

\- Tak…

\- Choć. Przypilnuję Cię, a przy okazji zostawimy tych dwóch ignorantów samych.

\- Co, gdzie i niby jak? - Jęknął zaniepokojony blondyn.

\- Ze mną do hotelu… spokojnie, zaniosę Cię, a jutro odprowadzę Cię z powrotem w to samo miejsce. Przysięgam.

\- No dobrze, ale jestem beznadziejny na nogach… kiedyś próbowałem i nie mam pojęcia, jak wy możecie chodzić tak szybko i płynnie.

\- Praktyka… ja z kolei nie pływam jak syren. - Zaśmiał się szatyn.

\- Niewiele ci brakuje.

_Harry i Zayn nawet nie zorientowali się, że ich przyjaciele zniknęli. To aż zadziwiające, że istoty z dwóch innych światów mogły mieć ze sobą aż tyle wspólnego…_


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn z fascynacją słuchał o świecie Harry’ego, a młody tryton czerpał bardzo dużo szczęścia z poświęcanej mu uwagi. Od razu polubił mulata, który pomimo swojej początkowej dezorientacji szybko przyzwyczaił się do odmienności loczka. Tylko czasami jego wzrok nadal uciekał w kierunku ogona, tak jakby chciał się upewnić, że nic mu się nie poprzestawiało w mózgu od nadmiaru słońca. Jednak koło północy zaczęło mu doskwierać zimno i czuł jak bardzo ten dzień go wymęczył. Jednak, gdy ostrożnie przeszedł do łódki okazało się, że nie ma tam Nialla, a tym bardziej Louisa.

\- Ten chujek mnie zostawił! - Sapnął oburzony.

\- Spokojnie… przywiąże łódkę do skały z drugiej strony, tak żeby odpływ nie zabrał cię na pełne morze. - Powiedział syren, a Malik nie mając innego wyboru po prostu przytaknął.

\- Zastanawia mnie... jakim cudem Louis zabrał twojego kumpla ze sobą? - Mruknął, kiedy Hazz pojawił się powrotem przy jego łódce.

\- Jak wyschniemy całkowicie to ogon zastępują nogi… - Odpowiedział syren lekko speszony.

\- Czyli teoretycznie mógłbyś posiedzieć ze mną… to nie tak, że cały czas musisz tkwić w wodzie?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jednak nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

\- Dlaczego? Chodzi o to, że będziesz się mnie krępował? Jestem pewien, że mam tutaj gdzieś schowaną dodatkową parę kąpielówek.

\- Okay, ale nie wiem czy dam radę sam wskoczyć. Musiałbyś mi pomóc.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Malik był zadowolony, że Harry się zgodził, bo nie chciał utknąć tutaj sam, a we dwóch zawsze raźniej. Chwilę zajęło im przetransportowanie syrena do łódki, która kilkakrotnie zakolebała się niebezpiecznie. Ale w końcu Hazz leżał obok Zayna, który nie potrafił przestać się gapić na tą niezwykłą istotę. Chciało mu się śmiać z samego siebie. Rzucił syrenowi duży, plażowy ręcznik, a ten owinął się nim z wdzięcznością.

\- Co Louis miał na myśli mówiąc, że już słyszał od kogoś, że nie chce być częścią królewskiej rodziny?- Zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Cóż… ja jestem, hm, księciem, ale do tronu mi daleko, na szczęście. Najlepiej jakbym nigdy nie musiał go dziedziczyć. Jednak znając mojego pecha, nastąpi prędzej niż później.

\- Rozumiem. - Mruknął syren.

\- A jak to jest z tobą? - Mruknął niepewnie człowiek, patrząc jak jego towarzysz posmutniał.

\- Hm… nie jest tak źle, ale nie widziałem zbyt wiele świata, chociaż chciałbym. Jestem tak jakby chroniony, bo moja siostra odeszła kilka lat temu i słuch po niej zaginął. Ojciec się wściekł i pilnował mnie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Dopiero od kiedy myśli, że pogodziłem się z jego planami dotyczącymi mojej osoby, trochę odpuścił.

\- A jest tak? W sensie, chcesz tego… rządzić. Nie wiem jak to dokładnie wygląda u was, ale my mamy mnóstwo przepisów i żyjemy z dala od zwykłych ludzi, a tego nie cierpię. Całej tej formalnej, sztucznej otoczki. Zawsze jak z kimś rozmawiam, ciężko mi utrzymać ten odpowiedni dystans, a to podobno źle wpływa na wizerunek. Miałem mnóstwo szkoleń z etykiety. - Zastanawiał się chwilę. - Dyplomacja, gierki polityczne i układy… to mnie przytłacza. Niedobrze mi się robi od tych wszystkich fałszywych ludzi, chcących wkręcić się w krąg moich bliskich tylko dla rozgłosu i swoich korzyści.

\- W pewnym sensie jest tak samo, ale może na mniejszą skalę, bo nasze społeczności są dosyć małe. Zaledwie po kilkaset mieszkańców na całą osadę, a tych wcale nie zostało tak dużo. Porozrzucane po wszystkich cieplejszych wodach na świecie. Staramy się też trzymać z daleka od większych szlaków handlowych, czy popularnych plaż. Czasami, gdy nie jesteśmy wystarczająco ostrożni, ktoś nas może zauważyć, a ostatnie, czego chcemy to eksperymenty, czy zamknięcie w akwarium. - Harry dokończył smutno.

\- Gdyby cię złapali to jestem pewien, że mógłbym cię uwolnić. O ile Louis by mnie nie ubiegł… jest dosyć entuzjastyczny, jeśli chodzi o takie buntownicze eskapady. To trochę dziwne, że taki mały kłębek chaosu i anarchii przyjaźni się ze mną.

\- Zauważyłem, że jest dosyć swobodny i zadowolony… jego reakcja na nas była zaskakująca. Dopiero jak wspomniał o tym, że jego ojczym jest syrenem. Ciekawi mnie ile z nas mają w sobie jego siostry. Nigdy nie spotkałem mieszańca…

\- Spotkałem je kilka razy, ale nie zauważyłem nic nietypowego. Jednak skoro nawet ty mógłbyś się dopasować do ludzi i żyć wśród nich nie zwracając na siebie większej uwagi, to podejrzewam, że im jest jeszcze łatwiej.

\- To nasz sposób przetrwania. Ukrywanie się. Więc zgaduję, że jesteśmy w tym całkiem nieźli.

\- Jednak cieszę się, że udało nam się spotkać, Hazz. - Westchnął cicho Mulat, szczelniej otulając się kocem, bo pomimo wszystkiego, nadal było mu nieco chłodno. Syren uśmiechnął się na zdrobnienie i w tej samej chwili poczuł znajome swędzenie, a po chwili zamiast ogona miał dwie cholernie długie nogi. Czuł się nieco skrępowania i korzystając z tego, że Zayn miał przymknięte powieki, szybko wsunął na siebie spodenki. Nie odczuwał aż tak dotkliwie chłodu, bo był przyzwyczajony raczej do podobnych warunków i jego organizm automatycznie radził sobie z takim problemem. Widział jednak, że człowiek szczękał zębami.

\- Harold, przestań się tak wiercić. - Westchnął Malik. - Och masz nogi… całkiem niezły kawałek nóg, jeśli już mam być szczery. Jesteś pewny, że nie jesteś syrenką? - Zachichotał brunet, za co oberwał z łokcia pod żebra.

\- Całkowicie pewny. Jestem nieco niezdarny, kiedy chodzę…

\- Próbowałeś? - Oczy Zayna zaświeciły się z ekscytacji.

\- Tak, wyciągnąłem kiedyś Nialla na mały eksperyment… Zgaduję, że wyglądaliśmy jakbyśmy byli pod wpływem waszych środków odurzających. Zajęło nam trzy godziny nauczenie się jak poprawnie przejść kawałek plaży.

\- Szkoda, że nie mógł wam nikt pomóc… ja w życiu nie wszedłbym do wody, gdyby nie było ze mną Louisa. Utopiłbym się w ciągu kilku sekund.

\- Wiem. - Zaśmiał się syren.

\- Niby skąd… czekaj, szpiegowałeś nas wcześniej.

\- Uhm… byłem tutaj poprzedniego wieczora i wyrzucałem śmieci z rafy. Trochę się zamyśliłem i o mało mnie nie zauważyliście. Schowałem się między skałami.

\- Jesteśmy ciekawym obiektem obserwacji?

\- Całkiem… z daleka widać, że jesteście kimś ważnym. Zgaduję, że tak samo jest w przypadku mnie i Nialla. - Powiedział niepewnie Harry. Temperatura spadła o kolejne dwa stopnie, a lekki wiatr powodował, że Zayn zadrżał kolejny raz. Popatrzył niepewnie na syrena, ale zanim zdążył zapytać, ten sam przysunął się bliżej niego. Mulat nie potrzebował większej zachęty, aby wczepić się w niego niczym koala, ale on zawsze tak miał. Louis nazywał go czasami bluszczem, kiedy zdarzało im się zasnąć w jednym łóżku. Jednak co mógł poradzić na to, że cierpiał na niedobór czułości w swoim książęcym życiu. Każdy traktował go z dystansem, a jedyna partnerka, z jaką był dłużej niż jedną noc, mogłaby z powodzeniem dostać miano królowej śniegu.

\- Tommo jest jak brat i trochę niepokoi mnie fakt, że za szybko zaczyna mu zależeć i to zazwyczaj na nieodpowiednich osobach.

\- Chodzi ci o to, że Niall jest syrenem? - Warknął loczek, odsuwając się dalej.

\- Nie.

\- To, o co?

\- Nie chce go widzieć znowu kompletnie załamanego?

\- Aww. Martwisz się. To dobrze, ale tym razem nie masz czym. Obiecuję. - Zaśmiał się wyższy. Coś powstrzymało go od tego, żeby wyjawić Zaynowi tajemnicę o tym, że syreny zakochują się znacznie rzadziej niż ludzie, ale kiedy tak się dzieje, to uczucie jest o wiele trwalsze. - Mam nadzieję, że ja nie muszę zamartwiać się o swojego przyjaciela?

\- Jest całkowicie bezpieczny. - Mruknął sennie Malik, a chwilę później pochrapywał już cicho. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej tak, że brunet spał z głową na jego ramieniu i ręką przerzuconą przez talię syrena.

Rano był nieco zdezorientowany tym, że bycie tak blisko młodego trytona podobało mu się znacznie bardziej niż powinno.

 

***

Kolejne dni urlopu mijały im mniej więcej tak samo. Czasami siedzieli we czwórkę, a czasami Niall wyciągał Louisa na nurkowanie, albo Tomlinson wymyślał kolejne nietypowe atrakcję dla blondwłosego syrena.

Siedzieli na tych samych skałach, co pierwszego dnia, a Zayn i Harry spoglądali na nich z łódki oddalonej o kilkanaście metrów. Jednak starali się nie robić tego zbyt często, żeby nie być zbyt wścibskimi.

\- Kiedy wracacie? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Za dwa dni… - Mruknął niechętnie Louis. Nie chciał zostawiać chłopaka, chociaż nawet jeszcze nie wiedział, czy ten cokolwiek do niego czuł, bo sygnały wysyłane przez Nialla były czasami ze sobą sprzeczne.

\- Szkoda - Zaśmiał się gorzko syren.- Zawsze lubiłem mówić… - Dodał tak cicho, żeby Louis nie usłyszał. Jednak Tomlinson mimo wszystko zrozumiał każde słowo, a skoro wiedział co nieco o syrenach, wiedział, co oznaczała ta z pozoru bezsensowna wypowiedź.

\- Och, ale nie przestaniesz mówić, Blondi. Możesz wrzeszczeć, kląć, śpiewać, czy nawet nauczyć się rapować.

\- Co?

\- Pstro… - Louis nachylił się bliżej twarzy Nialla i zaledwie musnął ustami te jego. - Stracisz głos, jeśli jest to nieodwzajemnione, a tak się składa, że się w tobie za… - No i niedane mu było skończyć, bo Niall z piskiem radości wciągnął go do wody i przycisnął usta do tych Tomlinsona. Po chwili usłyszeli zgodne, głośne gwizdy Zayna i Harry’ego, ale Tommo tylko gestem kazał im spierdalać.

***

Niestety sprawy między pozostałą dwójką nie wyglądały już tak kolorowo, bo Malik nadal walczył z samym sobą, wmawiając sobie, że nie ma szans by zainteresował go jakiś facet, nie ważne, że syren. Był hetero do cholery. Dlatego gdy poszli na kolejne spotkanie z nowymi przyjaciółmi, starał się zachować większy dystans pomiędzy nim a Harrym, bo nie chciał robić mu żadnych nadziei, że to coś więcej. Jednak cały jego plan poszedł w cholerę, kiedy Louis przy ognisku wyciągnął naprawdę dobre wino.

\- No nie wiem… - Mruknął Niall. - To raczej nie najlepszy pomysł, jeśli chodzi o naszą dwójkę. - Wskazał na siebie i drugiego syrena.

\- Odrobinę Ni. - Louis uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Łyk, a jak Ci nie będzie smakować, ja dokończę za ciebie. - Malik tylko pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, patrząc na szczenięce spojrzenie Tomlinsona.

\- Tylko jak zaczniemy śpiewać, to zlecą się ludzie z okolicy… syreni śpiew i te sprawy. - Dodał niepewnie Niall.

\- Właściwie, o co z tym chodzi?

\- Dla ludzi nasz śpiew wydaje się inny i przez to bardzo do niego lgną. Podążają za nim… w ten sposób dawniej mściliśmy się na tych, którzy na nas polowali. Sami wchodzili za nami do wody i tonęli z uśmiechami na ustach. - Powiedział Hazz.

\- Ale nas lubicie? - Upewnił się Malik.

\- Tak. - Odpowiedział Harry, patrząc na niego tak ciepło i intensywnie, że mulat nie mógł odwrócić wzroku.

 

***

 

Godzinę później obaj syreni rozśpiewali się na dobre, ale Louis szybko uciszył blondyna, całując go zachłannie. Jednak Harry nadal nucił pod nosem coś w nieznanym Zaynowi języku. Niezaprzeczalnie melodia była urokliwa i pełna lekkości, ale nie chcieli przecież dodatkowego towarzystwa na plaży.

\- Chodź, zostawimy tą dwójkę samą. - Powiedział wprost do ucha loczka, a ten tylko się uśmiechnął i pociągnął go wzdłuż plaży, jednak uważając żeby nie dotknąć wody. Hazz faktycznie był nieco niezdarny na nogach i co jakiś czas potykał się o niewielkie gałązki czy nawet większe fałdki piasku, a Zayn wybuchał na to gromkim, ale życzliwym śmiechem. Aż w końcu loczek zachwiał się mocniej i runął na plażę, po drodze próbując jeszcze desperacko przytrzymać się czegoś, a pech chciał, że jedynym co miał w zasięgu rok, był Zayn. Syren upadł plecami na piasek, a brunet wprost na niego, dalej zanosząc się śmiechem.

\- Och, zamknij się! - Jęknął zażenowany Harry, a to tylko wzmogło chichoty i parsknięcia mulata. - Brzmisz jakbyś się krztusił… albo umierał. - Westchnął zrezygnowany Harold i zepchnął z siebie chłopaka.

\- Oi, no weź! To było zabawne.

\- Jak dla kogo… ty nie byłbyś taki szczęśliwy, gdybyś znalazł się pod wodą i to byłoby dla ciebie trudne, a ja bym co chwilę się śmiał.

\- Przepraszam… - Zamruczał Zayn przyciągając chłopaka bliżej i kompletnie nie panując nad tym, co robił, pocałował go najpierw w policzek, a potem kącik ust. Początkową dezorientację na twarzy syrena zastąpił nieśmiały uśmiech, kiedy nachylił się bliżej do Zayna i oddał pocałunek.

Malik niewiele myśląc, złapał Harry’ego za rękę i zaczął iść w kierunku hotelu. Gdy dotarli do pokoju, nie mógł powstrzymać drżących, niecierpliwych rąk. Na szczęście syren nawet nie próbował go zatrzymywać. Może gdyby Harold nie zataił przed nim tego, że się w nim zakochał, a Zayn nie bałby się uczucia, jakie zaczęło się w nim rozwijać do lokowanego syrena, to cała ta historia skończyłaby się szczęśliwie.

***

Niestety następnego dnia Zayn spokojnie powiedział mu, że to wina wczorajszego nastroju i wina. Przeprosił i zapewnił, że nadal są przyjaciółmi, jednak on woli kobiety i nie mógłby stworzyć związku z Harrym. Syren parę razy otwierał i zamykał usta, ale Malik przypisał to szokowi i dezorientacji, bo przypuszczał, że dla młodego trytona ta sytuacja też jest nowością. Gdy wrócił z pod prysznica, po loczku został tylko zapach oceanu i uchylone drzwi.

Co gorsze Zayn wyjechał następnego dnia, nie wiedząc, że zostawił za sobą złamane serce. Harry nie mógł wrócić do rodzinnej osady, ani objąć tronu, skoro stracił głos przez swoją miłość do człowieka. Nadal, gdy wszedł do oceanu stawał się syrenem, ale został be tytułu i rodziny. Zmuszony był zacząć życie na lądzie, które było dla niego ciężkie i pełne niespodziewanych trudności. Niall, jako najlepszy przyjaciel bruneta, również porzucił znany sobie świat i razem z nim uczył się być człowiekiem. Pomógł im Louis i jego ojczym. Załatwili dwóm trytonom mieszkanie i fałszywe dokumenty tożsamości oraz dyplomy ukończenia szkoły średniej. Niestety, po jakimś czasie Tomlinson musiał wracać na uczelnie, ale obiecał, że jak tylko dostanie tytuł, wróci do nich.

Niall starał się nie pokazywać przy Harrym tego, jak bardzo się cieszy z każdego telefonu czy maila od Louisa, ale loczek i tak to widział. W sumie to właśnie dzięki temu było mu lżej, bo przynajmniej jeden z nich był szczęśliwy.


End file.
